The present invention relates generally to couplers used to connect implements such as buckets, grapples, shears and the like to a xe2x80x9cdipper stickxe2x80x9d or arm of an excavator, backhoe, tractor or other prime mover. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved structure for such a coupler that is more efficient to manufacture in terms of time and materials without sacrificing strength. The method of manufacturing the subject coupler also forms a part of the present invention.
Couplers of the type described above are well-known and in widespread use. One common coupler is available commercially from JRB Company, Inc., Akron, Ohio, U.S.A., and is sold under the registered trademarks SLIDE-LOC(copyright) and SMART-LOC(trademark). Notwithstanding the commercial success of the SLIDE-LOC(copyright) and SMART-LOC(trademark) couplers, it has been deemed desirable to develop an improved coupler that is more efficient to manufacture and that includes a more open central region that facilitates mounting of a fluid cylinder and other components to the coupler as required.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present development, a method for constructing a coupler comprises securing a first upper bearing plate to a first female rib member and securing a second upper bearing plate to a second female rib member. The first and second female rib members each define first and second spaced-apart recesses adapted to receive first and second pins of an implement. The first and second female rib members are arranged in spaced-apart relation with the first and second bearing plates aligned and spaced-apart from each other, the first recesses aligned with each other to define a first pin-receiving hook and the second recesses aligned with each other to define a second pin-receiving hook. A lower bearing plate is positioned between said first and second female rib members and is spaced from the first and second upper bearing plates whereby a slot is defined between the lower bearing plate and the first and second upper bearing plates. At least one cross member is positioned between the first and second female rib members. This cross member is secured to both the first and second female rib members. The lower bearing plate is secured to both the first and second female rib members. A first outer rib member is connected and secured to the first female rib member to define a first rib assembly and a second outer rib member is connected and secured to the second female rib member to define a second rib assembly. The first and second outer rib members each define first and second spaced apart pin openings, and the first pin openings are aligned with each other and the second pin openings are aligned with each other. A lock member is slidably positioned in the space defined between the upper bearing plate and the lower bearing plate. An actuator is secured in a space located between the first and second rib assemblies. The actuator is operably connected to the lock member whereby the actuator is adapted to move the lock member between a retracted position and an extended position. The lock member extends at least partially into the second pin-receiving hook when in the extended position.
In accordance with another aspect of the present development, a coupler formed in accordance with the foregoing method is provided.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present development, a coupler includes first and second laterally spaced-apart rib assemblies defining a space therebetween and each comprising first and second pin-openings. The first openings of the first and second rib assemblies are aligned with each other and the second openings of the first and second rib assemblies are aligned with each other. A plurality of cross-members extend between and interconnect the first and second rib assemblies. A first upper bearing plate is connected to the first rib assembly and a second upper bearing plate connected to the second rib assembly. A lower bearing plate is connected to both the first and second rib assemblies and is spaced from the first and second upper bearing plates so that a slot is defined between the lower bearing plate and the first and second upper bearing plates. At least one of the first and second upper bearing plates and the lower bearing plate includes a tab projecting outwardly therefrom that is inserted into a corresponding tab-opening defined in one of the first and second rib assemblies. A lock member is slidably positioned in the slot, and an actuator is located in the space between said first and second rib assemblies. The actuator is operably coupled to the lock member for moving the lock member between first and second operative positions.
One advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of a novel and unobvious coupler and method for manufacturing same.
Another advantage of the present invention is found in the provision of a coupler that allows for a rear-mounted fluid cylinder or other actuation means that extends and retracts a locking plate.
A further advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of a coupler that is lighter weight that conventional couplers of comparable size without sacrificing strength and durability.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a coupler wherein machining and welding are minimized to reduce assembly time and expense.
A still further advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of a method for manufacturing a coupler that is highly efficient in that it facilitates improved material flow and minimizes set-up and staging of sub-assemblies of the coupler.
A further advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of a coupler wherein open space is provided to facilitate self-cleaning of mud and other debris from the coupler body.
A still further advantage of the present invention is found in the provision of a manufacturing method for a coupler that does not require use of a jig to hold the coupler components during assembly.
Still other benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art to which the invention pertains upon reading the present specification.